


氪星人酒醉时会说氪星语吗

by jiamulynn



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23322346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiamulynn/pseuds/jiamulynn
Summary: 当然了。
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Hal Jordan & Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 25





	氪星人酒醉时会说氪星语吗

没有人知道事情是怎么变成这样的。但有人发现的时候，克拉克已经醉得不像样子，戴安娜在旁边骗他玩‘二选一’的游戏。

“茶还是咖啡？”

“咖啡。”

“冬天还是夏天？”

“夏天。”

“红色还是白色？”

“红色。”

“猫还是狗？”

“小氪。”

戴安娜露出一个笑容，“布鲁斯还是戴安娜？”

克拉克眨了眨眼睛，它们因为醉意而水汪汪的，“这是犯规。”

“戴安娜。”布鲁斯对她温和地皱眉。他还算得体地坐在沙发里，只是领带歪斜，衬衫最上面三颗扣子不见踪影。

“只是想测试一下他是不是真的醉了。”戴安娜从克拉克身边的沙发扶手上跳下来。

“我还是不敢相信，蓝大个竟然会喝醉。”巴里迅速地消耗着布鲁斯的小饼干和61年的白马庄园。作为这群人里新陈代谢最快的那个，他仍然字正腔圆，但语速比平时还是快上了一点儿，“他的细胞可以和岩浆和平共处，却被一瓶阿马尼亚克白兰地灌得七荤八素？”

“那是烈酒。”布鲁斯又抿了一口杯子里晶亮的酒液，“如果他可以关闭超级感官，那么当然也可以让自己喝醉。”

“你是说他是故意的？”巴里手里的饼干发出咔擦一声，“可为什么？”

布鲁斯摇了摇头，没有回话。

不过，如果仔细审视这个场景的话，或许保持清醒才会显得格格不入。布鲁斯的客厅里横七竖八地散落着各种各样的超级英雄，餐桌上几只巨大的披萨一路延展到光滑的木地板上，在那儿和几个碧绿的啤酒瓶子胜利会合。亚瑟盘着腿坐在墙边，正对着身旁的观赏鱼缸说着什么，被精神控制的鱼群惊恐万状地面对着他。哈尔悄无声息地躺在地毯上，头发被柔软的织物抱在怀里。他睁着眼睛，带着一种幸福的笑意凝视虚空，发着绿光的蝙蝠一只一只地从栅栏上跳过去。荣恩坐在巨大的屏幕前面，布鲁斯帮他调到了一个音乐节的报道，他正跟着它变得五彩斑斓。不被允许喝酒的钢骨和沙赞在事情失控以前就被赶到了楼上，正在某个空房间里享受游戏之夜的舒爽。

“我来告诉你为什么。”哈尔突然大声说道。

巴里、戴安娜和布鲁斯都侧过头去看他。但哈尔说了这一句就没有下文了，眼前跳栅栏的蝙蝠进化成了蝙蝠侠。

“他已经失去理智了。”巴里评价道。

布鲁斯哼了一声。

他平静地把目光从哈尔身上移开。克拉克还在因为戴安娜最后的问题生着闷气，这会儿已经把巴里的红酒也喝得精光。

“哇噢。”戴安娜缓慢地放下了手里的酒杯，“别生气，克拉克。那只是一个游戏。”

“你不应该……这样欺负我，戴安娜。”克拉克吞吞吐吐地说，“就是说……你明知道……”

“我明知道你不会选？”戴安娜笑道，“还是明知道你的答案？”

克拉克皱起眉思考了一会儿，超级大脑慵懒地运算着，“我恨选择题。”他最后说。

谁不是呢。布鲁斯赞同地喝了一口酒，心里想道。

“我恨卢瑟。”在戴安娜打算结束这个疯狂的夜晚时，克拉克又开了口，“卢瑟也叫我做选择题。他让我选……布鲁斯……还是玛莎。”

布鲁斯迅速地又喝了一口，感觉醇厚的酒液一路灌进胃里，在舌尖留下又苦又甜的味道。

“你看，他就没想到，我会联合布鲁斯去踢他……”克拉克的唇齿危险地摇晃了一下，“……踢他场子。”

“然后布鲁斯救了妈，而我……我睡着了。”克拉克低落地说，“当我睁开眼睛，一切都变了。脑子、玛莎、朋友，反派。一下子大家都不一样了，而我只感觉自己做了一个梦。”

“你梦见了什么？”布鲁斯语气随意地问。

“堪萨斯，爸，苹果派。”克拉克眼神飘忽地笑了笑，“你。”

戴安娜挑起一个细小的微笑，而布鲁斯低头喝空了酒杯。

“爸在餐桌前面看报纸，你在和妈做苹果派。我等着吃，觉得那是我漫长生命里最快乐的一天。”克拉克说，“然后我从窗户看到外面的飞船，有人说要接我回家。他们说——”克拉克说出一串氪星语，“那种感觉就像是——，——，——”

戴安娜和巴里对视了一眼。

“——”

“——”

“他在说什么？”巴里小声问。

布鲁斯轻笑一声，“谁知道。”

他再次确认了一下克拉克身边的酒瓶。显然，让这个氪星人醉到满口氪星语的好酒此后会大量出现在韦恩的酒窖里。

“嘿，酥皮！”巴里又转向克拉克，“讲英语，讲英语！”

“那时候我才意识到……”克拉克毫无缝隙地切换了语种，“你们是如此好的。你们，”他探头看向散落各地的战友们，“你。”又看向布鲁斯。“:|□|_O*。”

“英语！”巴里强调道。

“朋友。”克拉克用一只手指在头侧绕了几圈。

他看着布鲁斯，毫无杂质的蓝眼睛眨了眨，“O|||*o<>*。”

布鲁斯感到心跳猛地漏了一拍。他掩饰地清了清嗓子，移开了视线。

“那又是什么？”巴里的目光在两个人之间来回，感觉自己像一只在春天用后脚猛烈砸地的兔子。

“噢，那是……”克拉克撅着嘴，过了一会儿才说，“布鲁斯。”

“布鲁斯？”巴里好奇地问道，“这是他的氪星名字吗？”

“布鲁斯，哈？”戴安娜笑着摇了摇头，“男孩们。”

“当然如此。”克拉克用力点着头，“超人从不说谎。”

于此同时，哈尔带着头顶绿得乱七八糟、已经分辨不出是什么的东西飘了过来。

“在……”他半睁着眼睛，艰难地吐出一句话，“在聊啥？”

“是布鲁斯的氪星名字，超酷的！”巴里说，“稍——”他看向克拉克，“稍什么来着？”

“O|||*o<>*。”克拉克看着布鲁斯说。

“就是那个！”巴里说。

“听上去真酷，是不是？”哈尔一把揽过布鲁斯的肩膀，在克拉克能把他拍掉以前凑到布鲁斯耳边，“O|||*o<>*？”

“哈尔。”布鲁斯无奈地说。

“为什么你一下就记住了？”巴里不服气地问，“那我呢，我有氪星名字吗？”

但克拉克这时正忙着把哈尔从布鲁斯身上扒下去，显然没有注意到他的问题。

第二天正联的成员们顶着宿醉之后雾气迷蒙的脑子走进了瞭望塔的会议室。经由大家的一致赞同，由钢骨和沙赞负责当天的任务。两个年轻有为的超级英雄出发拯救世界以后，剩余的成员继续了昨晚的话题。

“昨天喝得够劲！”亚瑟愉快地拍着桌子，“我喜欢！”

“适量的酒精对我集中注意力确实有所帮助。”荣恩满意地点着头。

“大家很久没这么开心过了，”戴安娜说，“或许这样的活动可以再举办几次。”

除了沉默不语的布鲁斯，大家纷纷表示肯定。

“我还学到了新的氪星单词。”巴里说，“这样如果以后再遇到氪星人，我就可以友好地走到他面前，和他说，”巴里快乐地清了清嗓子，语调夸张，“你好，:|□|_O*。”

“如果。”克拉克微笑着说，实际上感觉一阵紧张在胃里翻滚，时刻准备破土而出，“但据我所知，能被你这样称呼的氪星人寥寥无几。”

“万一呢……”巴里咕哝着。

“我记得昨天晚上你不只说了这一个氪星词吧？”绿灯侠惬意地把脚架在会议桌上，看起来余醉未消。

克拉克的紧张破土而出，“是……是的。”

“还有布鲁斯的名字。”他小声说。

巴里因为这个他仍然没能记住的发音兴奋起来，而布鲁斯一时间显得极不自在。

哈尔挑起眉，对他挥了挥灯戒，“是吗？”

克拉克看起来想要迅速离开这里。他看了布鲁斯一眼，发现对方一只手放在会议桌上，温和而无奈地注视着他。那意思是说，好了，克拉克，你已经把我的小半个酒窖喝空了，你还在怕什么呢？

克拉克一瞬间感到自己恢复了酒醉时近乎莽撞的勇敢。他舔了一下嘴唇，坚定地朝哈尔回视，微笑着点了点头。“的确如此，”

在哈尔挑衅的注视、巴里期待的目光和其他人看戏的眼神之中，他郑重地看向布鲁斯，唇齿轻碰，饱含着超人的超级爱意，他说，

“我很高兴能遇见你，O|||*o<>*。”

他在极端的紧张之中触发了超级感官，一时间整个世界在他耳中惊天动地。克拉克做了一个深呼吸，等待世界安静下来，只剩下唯一的心跳撞击胸膛，发出不再沉稳的声响。

“是的……”布鲁斯微微挑起笑意，“O|||*o<>*。”

-END

*文中涉及的两句氪星语：

:|□|_O*：friend

O|||*o<>*：love

（大概很明显了吧www）

小剧场：

哈尔：既然如此，我也要这样叫布鲁斯。

克拉克：可你不是氪星人。

哈尔：可这样很酷。

（克拉克：危）

克拉克：扎塔娜！！请问有没有那种，能让除了我和布鲁斯以外的所有人都没办法说一个特定发音的黑魔法？

扎·请对魔法放尊重点·塔娜：？

**Author's Note:**

> 氪星语的部分还没搞明白怎么贴图，只好用仅有的几个符号替代一下……大家意会就好ww


End file.
